


A battle worth fighting for. (The end)

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Captain's treasure. [5]
Category: Alien Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Arguing, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle, Blood, Council, Death, FIN - Freeform, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Fun, Gritty, Happy Ending, Holiday, Intense, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Space Battles, The End, beach, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin finds himself in a battle where he could loose everything or gain everything.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Captain's treasure. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A battle worth fighting for. (The end)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, it's been on my mind for ages but haven't had the motivation to actually sit and write it. So happy it's over and happy that i was able to write this and not give up on finishing this series. Thank you to everyone for liking, commenting and helping me with it. It's been fun and challenging. This is the end of this series. Enjoy :)

Merlin opened his eyes, blood poured out of his sockets, thick and heavy as they streamed down his damp cheeks. 

The blow had done a number on his head, his vision was fuzzy, and he could only hear a sharp ringing noise in his ear, nothing else. Not Arthur’s screams or the sound of space sucking out anything inside. The gaping hole in the ship was massive and could cost the ship everything if something didn’t happen soon.

Merlin pushed himself up, his body heavy and numb. The boots didn’t help his balance, too busy keeping him in the ship rather than being sucked out into space. 

He felt Arthur’s hand on his trembling arm. Frost was beginning to show on Arthur’s hair, it was so unbearably cold. 

“Get to the door!” He shouts. 

‘Cenred is attacking’ That’s all he knew. Cenred was somewhere and they had only minutes to fight for their life before they were done for, or worse.

Merlin grabbed onto Arthur and dragged him to the door, it was an exhausting process as the shoes only allowed so much movement before sticking to the floor of the ship.

Eventually they reached it and Arthur pressed the code and showed his badge before a light shone over it and it quickly opened and they trudged out before the door locked closed, tight and the button glowed red. 

The boots noticed the change in air and stopped the suction, they ran to the main part of the ship and Arthur quickly sat down, it was tense and quiet. Everyone was there and busy fighting back against the hulking mass that was Cenred’s ship, blasting at them from above. 

Merlin gripped the top of Arthur’s chair, tense as he watched the ray of the blast glowing in the darkness of space. He wiped the blood away from his face.

“How long till the shields are up and weapons operational?” Arthur asked seriously, trying to keep a calm tone. 

“About fifty percent, ten minutes…that’s all we need, Captain Pendragon.” Gwen said, her gaze fixed on her screen. Typing away. 

Percival rushed in, zipping up his battle suit. “Captain, permission to go out and face them?”

“Take Gwaine with you and a quarter of our men. Be quick and fast. Don’t do anything too heavy, distract them for now and weaken anywhere if necessary, without getting harmed. I feel that this battle will last the night, maybe even the whole of tomorrow so please, save your strength for later…we just need ten minutes and then we can give them hell, understood?” Arthur asked. 

Percival nodded and ran off.

“Arthur.” Merlin started. 

“No, Merlin. I’m not using your magic. You should be with Gaius getting your head checked out.” Arthur said firmly.

“But I can be useful, please send me out too. I know his ship.” Merlin says. 

“Do you know his most sensitive part?” Arthur asked, looking up at him.

Merlin nods. 

“Elyan, give Merlin a microphone and send the radio waves to the men after he gets treatment for his head.” Arthur instructed. 

“Dammit, Arthur. I can do this!” Merlin growled but Elyan dragged him off. 

“I know you can, but I just got you back, I’m not sending you out there and that’s final.” Arthur said firmly. “You are too valuable to go into the lion’s den. You are needed here.”

Merlin bit his lip and left with Elyan. 

After quick surgery to his head and medicine for the pain, Merlin put on the headphones and instructed where to fire at as he walked back to Arthur. 

Five minutes pass, three of Cenred’s main shooters are dead and five of his battle shooters are destroyed, one power source is badly damaged and somewhere in his ship is leaking fuel. 

That was when he makes his first contact with Arthur’s ship.

“No hard feelings, Pendragon. You understand why this had to happen. I trust that you won’t hold it against me.” His cocky voice echoes in the room.

Arthur sits taller. “No, I won’t. No use holding it against a dead man.” 

“Brave words, Pendragon…but foolish when I do indeed destroy you and your crew to smithereens.” Cenred smirks. 

“I won’t count on that just yet.” Arthur says and looks at Merlin. “You’ve lost yourself a good ally, Cenred…I hope you won’t regret it.” Arthur smiles and looks back at the screen. “I guess this will teach you to take better care of your men.”

Cenred only watches Arthur with a confident expression before switching off communications. 

“Crafty one. Hasn’t said any specifics…if only I can get him to confess why he’s really here and get the law involved.” Arthur says. 

Merlin looks at him. “No need when we are done with him.”

“I guess…but the council will want to know why two powerful rivals just battled one another.” Arthur says, looking back. “I need proof that he is here specifically to kill you before you have a chance to tell the council that he just sent you on a suicide mission on a crappy ship. I also need proof that he’s killing us to silence us from telling the truth. Our word can be trusted but…if the proof isn’t recorded then it could be suspicious. They will find reports of your ship on his data base and will see it’s not up to par but…” 

“Don’t worry, leave that to me.” Merlin says. 

“He must say it with his own free will, Merlin. If we can get him alive, that would be better.” Arthur states. 

Merlin nods and puts the headphones on. 

“Gwen, how long till we’ve got access to Cenred’s data base?” Arthur asks. 

“About an hour.” She grimaces. 

Arthur nods. 

One hour later. 

The shields are up and Arthur’s army is at full force, battling against Cenred is hard as they are evenly matched, but Arthur’s team are more connected, thus able to work faster and react better than Cenred can.

Both take serious damage.

“Done!” Gwen shouts triumphantly. “We have everything.” 

“Be sure to put it into ours and save it on something tangible.” Arthur says, suiting himself up.

“Are you sure that this is wise?” Merlin asks, helping him. 

“Yes…a Captain must be there with his men or what’s the point in him?” Arthur asks.

“Being here…alive and well to help guide them to victory.” Merlin says.

“That’s what I’m doing.” Arthur says and takes Merlin’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. “Stay here and help guide me.”

Merlin grits his teeth. “I should be with you.”

“I’ve survived without your help for many years, Merlin. Stay here.” Arthur says and turns away and teleports to his small, personal battleship and shoots off into space and towards the fight.

Merlin bits his lip and goes to see his son who is helping with keeping the ship intact, holding and carrying things and relaying messages. He’s a mess when Merlin arrives.

He hugs Merlin tightly, sweating and shaking. His eyes wide and alert. 

“I’m going after him, you stay safe okay?” Merlin asks, wiping the sweat from the boy’s forehead.

“Promise you won’t leave or die?” Richard asks sadly, his eyes pleading. 

“I promise.” Merlin says and kisses his head. “Don’t get hurt, dear gods please just stay safe. I can’t lose you.”

He nods, tearful. “Nor I you.”

Merlin smiles sadly and wipes his tears away; the ship shakes and they hold onto each other till it levels out.

“Go…go and help them. They need you.” Merlin says.

Richard looks at him and nods before rushing over and helps lift a heavy box and runs after the electricians. 

Merlin runs and puts on his suit before teleporting to Arthur’s private ship.

He materializes to the second station in the two-person battleship. 

Arthur’s wheezing, sweat is running down his face as he grips onto the controls, blasting the main part of Cenred’s ship with everything he’s got. 

Merlin generates his station before he says a spell and allows his magic into the ship, the battery’s life in the ship increases dramatically as does the damage in Arthur’s weapons. Each blast is now twice as deadly and Merlin watches as Cenred’s hull is blasted to bits and pieces. 

Suddenly there was a bright light and the ship jerks violently and the power goes out.

“Merlin!?” Arthur shouts in the dark.

“I’m here.” Merlin calls, panting. 

Cenred’s ship begins to blow apart, bits start flying out and connects hard with their ship. 

“It’s so fucking hot in here.” Arthur pants, watching Merlin’s face being illuminated by the blast before it disappears again into the darkness. 

“Yeah.” Merlin pants, tired. 

“Do you think you can power it up again?” Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head, his energy draining by the second. 

“Merlin, we are sitting ducks out here. I need you to be strong and power us so we can go back to our ship.”

Merlin’s body relaxes against the seat and his head lulls to the side.

Arthur unbuckles his belt and crawls over to the next station, ignoring the echoes of the ending battle.

He reaches Merlin’s part and squeezes in before unbuckling Merlin and gently shakes him. “Merlin.”

He was fast asleep.

Arthur curses and looks out to see two ships hovering near him. He squints against the light and one goes behind him and he hears the door opening and footsteps echo. 

“Well, well…look what we have here.” A voice says, soft clapping echoing. 

Arthur growls and pulls Merlin behind him as Cenred appears without a scratch in sight, a guard behind him.

“I see you’re still a coward as usual.” Arthur grits out.

“I see you’re still a fool who goes on into danger…and look where that’s gotten you.” He smirks and sits on the small stairs leading to the opening, staring at the small entrance to the second station. 

“You’re dead, Cenred…” Arthur says firmly, panting. 

“I don’t think so…I have two surviving fighter ships and i’m thinking of going on a little holiday now…just dropped by to say goodbye.” He says and pulls out a gun.

Arthur’s eyes widen. “You’ll kill me in cold blood?”

“Perhaps.” Cenred says. “I could always goad you into fighting me.”

“Try me.” Arthur growls out.

Then Cenred shoots Merlin in the leg.

Arthur cries out and lunges forwards, managing to wrap his hands around Cenred’s throat before he was knocked to the side by a guard. 

Arthur curls up, protecting his stomach from the blows.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes to see the guard levitating in the air, groaning. Cenred growls and lifts his gun, only for it to explode in his hand, causing him to clutch his wrist, blood pouring out of the mangled hand. 

Merlin blinks, panting. “Get away from him!”

Arthur turns to face Merlin, blinking. “Don’t hurt yourself, Merlin. You can barely stand!”

“Just focus on staying alive, Arthur.” Merlin grits out, leaning against the seat, his arm extended before clasping it. The guard goes limp and crashes to the ground, lifeless. 

Cenred lets out a strangled cry and grits his teeth, panting as he stared at them. 

Merlin coughs, groaning and Arthur rushes over to him, checking him over. 

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked, stressed. 

Merlin grasps his shoulder. “Help me up.”

Arthur does what he was told and guided Merlin to where Cenred was kneeling. 

“You were saying something about destroying us and our crew to smithereens?” Merlin asked. 

Cenred sneered, tears welling up. “You’re more trouble than I thought.”

“I don’t die easy.” Merlin sneers. 

“I can see that.” Cenred pants and licks his lips and shakes his head. “Just do it, kill me.”

“No.” Arthur says firmly. 

“What?” He growls. “Can’t you give a dead man his last request?”

“You aren’t going to die…we will patch you up and send you to the council to face for your crimes.” Arthur says.

Cenred throws his head back and laughs. 

Arthur looks at Merlin. “Do it.”

Merlin looks back at Arthur and nods before knocking Cenred out.

After a grueling five-hour surgery, Cenred was thrown into the jail cell kicking and screaming. 

Cenred was put on trial a week later and with the evidence given by Gwen, Gaius, Merlin and Arthur, Cenred was sentenced to death. 

Arthur sits down with Merlin, a week after Cenred’s death and pulls him close against the bed. “So, what are you going to do with all that money, hm?”

Merlin shrugs. “I guess we will see…a holiday sounds nice.”

Arthur smiles. “I know some amazing planets to see.”

Merlin strokes Arthur’s cheek. “We will take our son with us…how about a beach holiday?”

“I know just the place.” Arthur grins. 

One month later. 

Merlin giggles, running away from Arthur on the long stretch of a private beach owned by the Pendragon family. 

Richard screams with laughter, holding onto his father’s shoulders as Arthur carries him on his back. 

Suddenly Merlin finds Arthur in front of him, he stops quickly before darting back. 

“Oh no you don’t! You’re getting in that water Merlin!” Arthur laughs and lets Richard go. “Stop your father!”

Richard rushes over and catches up to Merlin before they chase Merlin into the sea, swimming happily. 

Merlin laughs when Arthur grabs him, kissing him softly.

“Got you.” Arthur grins. 

Merlin giggles. “Yes, indeed you did.”

“Got you!” Richard shouts, climbing onto Arthur’s back. 

A gentle wave washes over them, the translucent water showing billions of small fish all around them. 

Merlin smiles, looking at his family in front of him and sighs happily. “Life is good.”

“Indeed.” Arthur grins and kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And me?” Richard asks.

They laugh and Arthur moves Richard so he was in between them. 

“We love you very, very much. Don’t we Merlin?” Arthur asks, kissing his son’s head.

Merlin nods, grinning. “We love you so much, Richard…my brave boy.” Merlin says and hugs his son happily.

Arthur winks at him, grinning and Merlin blushes, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
